


Perfect Way to Start the Day

by layla_aaron



Series: The Simple Pleasures in Life [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather provides Penelope with the rare opportunity to take aim at the other team members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Way to Start the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**Crimeland**](http://crimeland.livejournal.com/254563.html) drabble challenge
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in these works, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As these works are an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, they constitute fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Penelope let out a squeal of delight. Outside the window, snowflakes fell. Large, fluffy flakes. Perfect for a snowball fight, if she could find willing victims. After a quick glance in the bullpen revealed she was the first one in, she made her way outside, bundled in her coat, scarf, hat and gloves. One by one, she made her ammunition, occasionally tipping her head back to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

When Hotch arrived wearing his typical stern expression, Garcia debated lobbing a snowball at his head. A smile from him would be worth any retribution. She took aim and let the snowball fly. The satisfying sound of a well-aimed snowball hitting its target coupled with "Who threw that?" elicited a smile from her. She popped her head up to see a snow-covered Hotch with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Garcia!"

She heard the laughter in his voice, followed by the sound of him walking toward her. Garcia bent over to grab another snowball then popped up to toss it, not bothering to aim this time. The next time she popped up, she ended up with a face full of snow.

“Hey, no fair!” she shrieked. The fit of giggles that followed belied her outrage.

Hotch laughed. “Given your two-to-one ratio of successful hits, I think it’s more than fair, Penelope.” He stepped around the barrier and peered at her stack of ammunition. “How many do you have there?”

“Enough to pelt the rest of the team when they arrive.” She flashed him a grin. “If you’re game.”

A mischievous grin on his face, Aaron rubbed his hands together. “Dibs on Rossi.”


End file.
